EL SECRETO
by gatitomony
Summary: Raph nota triste a Mikey y decide averiguar que pasa (mi primera historia ojala les guste)


**MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMNT**

Uno de tantos días en donde Mikey parecía no irle bien

Estaba practicando con Leo ya que había estado fallando en combate y Splinter lo había castigado

-vamos Mikey concéntrate-dijo Leo

-eso hago- dijo Mikey con una voz decaída

Saco su kusarigama y practico sus katas pero no paso mucho cuando sin querer se le atora en el árbol

-¡Miguel Ángel! dijo con voz severa Splinter

-Mikey cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre –hai sensei- dijo Mikey sin animo

-Cuantas veces debo de decirte concéntrate-dijo Splinter desatorando su kusarigama del árbol

Mikey bajo la cabeza y respondió -muchas-

-Retírate a tu cuarto-dijo Splinter un poco molesto pero pensando que su hijo ya estaba agotado

Raph contemplo todo aquello y noto a su hermano muy apagado

Donnie se acercó a Raph y le dijo – ¿porque no se estará concentrando?-

Raph miro de reojo a Donnie y respondió –no sé pero hoy en la noche lo averiguare-

-no puedes-dijo Leo serio

-¿porque no?-dijo Raph un poco molesto

-porque hoy iremos a práctica con abril y Mikey se quedara en casa castigado-dijo Leo retirándose del dojo

Raph gruño y decidido fue a hablar con Splinter

-sensei-dijo Raph serio

-¿Que sucede Raphael?-miro Splinter a Raph

-no iré a esta práctica-dijo Raph muy decidido

-porque hijo mío-Splinter miro a Raph

-Porque algo le pasa a Mikey y quiero saber que es y la única oportunidad que tengo es ahorita que no estén, no lo justifico pero últimamente nadie se da cuenta que no es Mikey algo le pasa-dijo Raph tratando de convencer a su padre

Splinter miro a Raph, su cara de preocupación lo decía todo

-está bien ayuda a tu hermano-dijo Splinter

-gracias sensei-salió rápido Raph

Splinter se quedó pensando en que tal vez no era falta de concentración algo le ocurrió pero cuando meditaba en su mente había juegos y otras cosas nada de qué preocuparse

Ya en la noche Leo y Donnie ya estaban preparados vieron a Raph sentado en el sillón pero no estaba viendo la tele más bien estaba pensativo

Leo se acercó y dijo –ya vámonos Raph-

-No iré pedir permiso para quedarme- contesto Raph sin mirar a Leo

Leo miro a Raph –solo espero que sepas el ¿porque? No me gusta verlo así-tomo sus cosas y salió junto con Donnie alcanzando a Splinter que ya los esperaba en la entrada con Abril

Raph fue a la cocina por un trozo de pizza para Mikey quien no salió a cenar y se dirigió al cuarto de Mikey

Toco la puerta – ¿Mikey estas despierto? –no escucho nada, Mikey voy a entrar quiso entrar pero algo abrió un poco la rendija de la puerta pero topo con algo

Raph miro a bajo y vio algo naranja se parecía a la cinta de Mikey con sangre, Sintió un sobre salto en su corazón y pego con su hombro en la puerta

Cuando vio a su hermano pequeño en su cama con mucha sangre, Raph asustado busco donde estaba la herida mientras pensaba ¿quién lo hiso? ¿Cómo entro? ¿Qué paso? en eso de la mano de Mikey se calló su tanto

-¿Por qué? ¡Mikey, Mikey despierta Mikey! –dijo Raph desesperado

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y corrió con él al laboratorio de Donnie en el camino dejo el chorro de sangre

Lo recostó en la cama de curación busco donde hasta que encontró en la muñeca salía muchísima sangre, en ese momento no había Donnie pero saco si t-phone sostuvo la mano de Mikey en alto pero aun así la sangre salía mucho, toco el pulso de Mikey lo sentía muy débil

En eso contesta Donnie –¿qué pasa Raph?

-¡Donnie te necesito regresa pero no me cuelgues!-dijo Raph

Donnie al escuchar la voz alterada de Raph -¿Que pasa Raph?-

-¡No preguntes regresa! no digas nada solo regresa y veme diciendo que tengo que hacer-dijo Raph

Donnie asustado salió corriendo como estaban escondidos no tuvo que explicar nada

-Dime ¿qué pasa?-

-¡Mikey se cortó la vena de la mano no logro parar la sangre su pulso está cayendo muy rápido!-dijo Raph

Donnie al escuchar esto corrió más rápido

-Bien escúchame en la mesa de curación limpia rápido la herida dime ¿como hiso la línea o la herida?-

Raph tomo rápido una gasa y miro diciéndole a Donnie la herida es muy profunda el corte esta de arriba hacia abajo

-Maldición- dijo Donnie

Toma gasas de inmediato limpia la herida checa que no esté algo en la herida y pon un apósito apretar lo más que puedas toma la liga que está en el cajón enliga el brazo lo más fuerte que puedas eso cortara un poco la circulación ya casi llego-

Raph como pudo lo hiso cuando coloco el apósito llego Donnie

-Dame permiso Donnie miro toco su signo vital está ya muy por debajo rápido pasa me esa charola de hay-

Raph se la dio y Donnie procedió a hacer una operación rápida

Después de 2 horas Donnie termino

-Perdió mucha sangre pero ¿porque lo hiso?- dijo Raph frustrado

-No lo sé por ahora espero que reaccione- dijo Donnie tratando de calmarse

Raph miro a su hermano sus pecas se notaban mas ya que Mikey estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre

Donnie miro el piso se paró y miro el camino de sangre, fue al cuarto de Mikey a ver si encontraba algo que dijera él ¿Por qué?

Sabía que tenía un diario pero ¿dónde? En vez de eso encontró una nota donde decía

"Perdón ya no puedo eh tratado pero no puedo más ya no quiero estorbar"

La carta era confusa llena de tachones

Raph vio salió del laboratorio y fue a ver a Donnie

Donnie miro a Raph estaba lleno en sangre a lo igual que Donnie

-Tenemos que asearnos y limpiar, esto no se lo digamos a nadie- dijo Raph

-Pero no sé si despierte antes a demás yo tengo que regresar antes de que se den cuenta-dijo Donnie

-Lávate yo me encargo y ni una palabra hasta que regresen, ya pensare en algo-dijo Raph

-Ok- dijo Donnie

Más tarde

Donnie le dejo instrucciones a Raph y regreso al entrenamiento solo que para llegar rápido tomo una especie de moto que invento

Raph comenzó a limpiar todo no dejando ningún rastro de lo que paso más que solo a Mikey

Paso la noche y parte del día siguiente cuando Mikey al fin despertó

-¿Mikey?- Dijo Raph mirándolo muy preocupado

Mikey vio a Raph, inmediatamente bajo la mirada sintió el dolor en la mano recordó lo que hiso

-Mikey sabes que no soy bueno en eso de hablar pero hermano ¿qué paso? ¿Ya no confías en mí?-dijo Raph

Mikey miraba abajo no se atrevía a mirar a Raph

Raph se bajó para que lo viera –Mikey por favor dime ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Raph con una voz muy tierna

Mikey no aguanto- es que me siento un inútil, mi padre me regaña porque no me concentro y de verdad lo intento, Leo me reprocha a cada rato que lo hago mal, ya van varias veces que meto la pata y para empeorar la otra vez por mi culpa Rahzar casi te mata

::::Flash back::::

Estaban en la azotea Mikey estaba distraído hundido en sus pensamientos y de repente llego Rahzar con soldados del pie que se lanzaron directo a la lucha

-Chicos en guardia- dijo Leo

En eso Mikey no escucho la orden cuando Rahzar iba a atacar a Mikey, Raph salto tiro a Mikey pero Rahzar logro encajar sus garras a Raph en un costado y luego le rasgo la cara aventándolo a la orilla del edificio

::::fin de flash back::::

Raph miro a Mikey y le dijo-yo daría mi vida por ustedes y jamás dejare que te hagan daño, pero si tú eres el que te haces daño no puedo ayudarte si no me dices-

Mikey de repente abrazo a Raph y se soltó a llorar diciéndole

-No quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa porque soy la decepción del equipo-

::::Flash back::::

Raph curándose sobándose su herida, estaba en el árbol del dojo, Leo molesto se aproximó y dijo -por culpa de Mikey casi te matan-

Raph siendo el más explosivo esta vez estaba tranquilo -Leo Mikey tiene algo-

-No desde hoy lo entrenare y hare que mejore en su condición-dijo serio Leo

Raph por la herida no se sentía bien para discutir a sí que se marchó a su cuarto sintiendo se mal cuando escucho a leo decir

-Mikey es una decepción para el equipo será mejor que se quede en casa-

Raph se sentía mal así que no replico

Mikey estaba arriba del árbol escucho todo

-Desearía ser como ustedes- dijo Mikey tratando de no llorar pero fue imposible las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

::::fin de flash back::::

Mikey escúchame-dijo Raph haciendo que Mikey lo mirara a la cara-tu eres el que hace el trabajo más difícil de todos y es controlar mi carácter y ser quien se encarga de que no perdamos el piso de que somos una familia y que tenemos que divertirnos- limpio las lágrimas de Mikey

-Se decepcionarán cuando sepan que hice esto-dijo Mikey

-No- dijo Raph -yo no lo diré y Donnie tampoco será nuestro secreto-

-¿Donnie lo sabe?-dijo Mikey

-Él te curo pero no te preocupes yo me encargo que tenga amnesia-

-Diremos que te dio gripe ok hasta que te quitemos los puntos y de aquí en adelante cuando te sientas así no importa si estoy de buenas o no, confía en mi-

Mikey lo abrazo -es que de verdad no sabía a quién recurrir, Splinter estaba tan enojado conmigo que trate de fingir cuando meditábamos me imaginaba mejor lo de mis revistas-

En ese momento entendió porque Splinter no vio lo que pasaba

-¡Mikey bloqueaste al sensei!-dijo Raph sorprendido

-Oye eso nadie ni leo ha podido hacerlo-Raph sonrió

-Vamos tienes que comer algo-Raph se paró para traer algo a su hermano

Pasaron los 4 días y regreso Donnie, leo y Splinter

Vieron la casa limpia Mikey estaba con Raph viendo la televisión, Mikey se había quedado dormido aún estaba un poco pálido y sin energías suficientes

-No deberían estar entrenado- dijo leo

Raph lo chito

Sshhh- Mikey está dormido tenía una gripa atroz y se está recuperando-Raph hablo en voz baja

Leo vio muy pálido a Mikey

Donnie se acercó y entendió la mentira de Raph, -¿le sirvió el medicamento que te dije?-

-Si tiene aún fiebre pero es muy poca-dijo Raph mirando a Mikey

Splinter vio a su hijo dormido pero su respiración era agitada pensó que era por la fiebre, además estaba con su protector que era Raph, así que se fue al dojo a descansar

Leonardo se fue a su cuarto a descansar

-¿Hablaste con él?- dijo Donnie

-Si y a ti más te vale que te de amnesia ok-

Donnie le dio risa y movió la cabeza afirmativa y se fue a su cuarto

-Siempre cuidare de ti hermanito- dijo Raph mirando a Mikey

De ahí en adelante la unión de Raph con Mikey fue más fuerte y eso que paso fue el secreto mejor guardado entre ellos


End file.
